Rosalie and Bella
by RosalieGolden
Summary: My series of little moments between Bella and Rose. Established relationship!
1. Date

Bella was sitting in the Cullen garage on a bar stool. She was almost bouncing with excitement. This was always her favorite "date" with Rose.

Rosalie had gotten some new parts for a car she was working on last week and was finally ready to start working on it again. Really she had been ready for a while, but Bella asked her to wait. And she couldn't deny Bella.

Being busy all week with finals had really stressed Bella out. When her girlfriend had told her she gotten the new parts for the car, Bella had wanted to watch her. So Rosalie had agreed to wait until finals were over.

After a year of being together she still got really excited when Rose would tell her they were spending the day in the garage working on her car.

Rosalie finally came back from the house with a glass of water for Bella. She sat it on the counter next to her and kissed Bella's cheek.

"I swear you wouldn't survive without me." Rosalie said as Bella smiled at her.

"Well I can't focus on myself when you're around." Bella joked.

Rosalie rolled her eyes and ran her hand through Bella's hair. "Are you ready?"

Bella straightened up and nodded, pretending to be serious. "You may begin, ma'am!"

Rose giggled and stepped over to her car opening the door and popping the hood. She pulled her hair up into a bun and walked to the front of the car to finally get started.

"Okay, Love, can you hand me the wrench?" She asked.

Bella was all to happy to do as she asked.


	2. Alone

Rose had been away on a hunting trip with Alice and Esme. It had lasted a full week. Esme thought it would be nice to go stay with the Denali coven up in Alaska. Rose hadn't wanted to leave Bella for that long but Carlisle had promised that they would watch over her while she was gone.

Alaska was nice. A lot of wildlife and not a lot of people. She had to admit it was relaxing to feel so alone in the cold wilderness. Her thoughts were her own, not being shared with her annoying brother. At least it was relaxing at first, but her thoughts quickly moved to Bella.

Rosalie had begun to notice how much she talked about Bella. Esme and Alice were used to it, and the others would get over it. She couldn't stop. She had promised Esme no contact with Bella. Something about being healthy for their relationship to grow. It was driving her crazy. She kept wondering out loud what Bella was doing, and Alice would tell her.

"You know her schedule Rose. It probably hasn't changed just because you're gone for the week." Alice would roll her eyes and share a knowing look with Esme.

Of course they missed their mates too, but they weren't in a brand new relationship. This wasn't the first time they had been apart from their other halves. They would try and calm Rose and explain they wouldn't be gone long, but it obviously wasn't helping much.

On the day they were scheduled to leave Rosalie was the first one ready. She had everything packed in her little bag and was pacing around trying to get her sister and mother all packed. Alice had packed way more than she needed too, and Rose made a big deal about it while helping her.

"Rose, please calm down! You're going to ruin something!" Alice said as she neatly folded her shirt that had been thrown in a bag. "You know I would have seen if anything was going to go wrong."

Rosalie sighed and sat down, "I know, but I cant help but worry."

Esme smiled and stroked Rosalie's cheek. "Sweetie you need to calm down. Bella has been taken care of. I know this is hard being away from her right now, but trust me it gets better. I hate being away from the rest of the family, especially Carlisle. But isn't it nice to get some alone time for a little while?"

Rosalie smiled at Esme, "I guess."

Esme and Rosalie laughed softly together and started to help Alice pack again. With all three of them it didn't take that much longer. They were on their way back within the hour.

When they got back to the Cullen house Rosalie went to her room to quickly change and then she was on her way to Bella's. Jasper was there waiting out in the trees for her.

"All has been quiet, ma'am" He said to her as she appeared next to him.

"Thank you so much, Jasper." She replied and touched his arm as he walked around her to head home. "Alice is waiting for you." She giggled as he started to run away.

Rosalie looked up at Bella's window. It had been left open for her. Bella had promised to be awake when she came over, but she could already tell by her heartbeat she was asleep. Rosalie climbed up through the window to find Bella passed out, book in hand. She smiled at her love and turned off the light on the nightstand. She pulled the book from Bella's hands, putting the book mark in it, and placing it on the nightstand.

She admired Bella's beauty for a moment before climbing into the bed with her. She sat up against the headboard above the blankets, and laid a hand on her Bella's head. As she did this Bella rolled closer and laid her head on Rosalie's lap. Rosalie grinned at how cute Bella was and started to run her hands through her long dark hair.

She was finally home.

 **A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry these have been so short. I just have these cute little ideas for Bella and Rose! Rosalie deserves so much love! I'm glad she finally found her Bella.**


	3. Surprise

Rosalie had picked up Bella on Friday in her convertible. Bella had been surprised they were taking this to school, usually the Cullen family tried to not stand out. She was also confused as to why Rose picked her up alone. Usually there was a couple of Rose's siblings. But when Bella asked Rosalie just drove away with a smile.

School dragged on that Friday. Bella was anxious to spend the weekend with Rosalie, and Rosalie was excited to take Bella out that night. Bella was always comfortable just being alone with Rosalie, but Rosalie wanted to spoil her love this weekend. She had already asked Charlie's permission to take Bella out of town this weekend. He had agreed; Charlie was just excited to see Bella happy with someone.

As school came to an end Rosalie was able to leave class a few minutes early because the teacher knew that the quiz she had rushed through would be perfect. Not paying attention to others around her Rose walked to Bella's last class. She waited outside the gym doors for Bella to emerge, knowing that Mike would be following close behind. She used to hate the way he looked at Bella, but really who could blame him. Bella was the most beautiful girl; other than Rosalie of course.

When Bella walked out with Mike in tow her mood immediately brightened as she saw her Rose. She walked right up to her. Rosalie grabbed Bella's hand and glared at Mike as he walked by. Bella just giggled at Rose as they walked down the hall. They walked outside and met with the rest of the Cullens as they all walked to their cars.

Emmett put his large arm around Bella and loudly whispered to her, "Don't have too much fun this weekend." He winked and got in Edward's Volvo. Edward and Jasper just laughed at Bella. Alice gave her a hug.

"You'll have so much fun!" Alice squealed as she followed Emmett into the Volvo. This whole interaction had made Bella even more confused, if that were possible. She looked at Rose starting to ask a question, but Rose kissed her nose and opened the car door for her. Bella got into the bright red convertible sighing, she wasn't going to know until Rosalie wanted her to.

Instead of driving home or to Charlie's Rose took them out of town. Bella being stubborn just leaned her head back and enjoyed the view. Rosalie's hair blowing behind her, and the passing forest. She wondered what Rose was up to.

Rosalie had put on a playlist that she made for Bella. She sang along to every song, and rested her hand on Bella's. They were both content with each other. Eventually Bella fell asleep with the sound of her love singing to her. She woke up when the car finally came to a stop. They were in the middle of the Washington wilderness. She turned to look at Rosalie only to find she was gone. Confused she turned to find Rosalie holding her door open for her, and holding out her hand. Bella took it and climbed out of the car.

As Rosalie closed the door Bella finally noticed the cottage that was nestled between the trees. It was large, covered with ivy and made out of bricks. The kind of home only found in Bella's favorite books. Turning to Rose she whispered, "Its beautiful."

"Its ours." Rose smiled back at her. She led Bella up the walkway and opened the door for her. "After you, my love."

Bella walked in and was speechless. It was the dream home she had told Rose about when they first found each other. Every little detail she had described was here. Rosalie had added her personal touch to the decorating, making it a perfect mix of themselves. The living room walls were made out of shelves holding books, flowers were everywhere, and the most beautiful furniture that looked liked it belonged in another time.

"Its our own little home away from everyone else. I know we haven't spent a lot of time alone. I thought when you needed to be away, I could bring you here." Rosalie whispered to Bella, hoping Bella couldn't hear how nervous she was.

Bella turned to Rosalie as tears started to roll down her cheeks, "Its perfect." Rose smiled, elated that Bella loved it.

Rose gathered Bella up in her arms and kissed her in their home away from home.

 **A/N: Thanks so much for reading! Sorry it took a while for another part. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed. I love you all.**


End file.
